


【授翻】No Right

by ShiTangShaoNv



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, M/M, Post Red Hood and the Outlaws #25, Post issue #25, Post-Canon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTangShaoNv/pseuds/ShiTangShaoNv
Summary: 真的真的太感谢作者可以给我授权翻译啦，请各位有能力的一定要去看原文！





	【授翻】No Right

**Author's Note:**

> 真的真的太感谢作者可以给我授权翻译啦，请各位有能力的一定要去看原文！

选择回到蝙蝠洞而不是直接去找杰森是迪克犯的最大错误。看到血液从杰森的指关节渗出顺着肮脏的石墙滑下，想到杰森因布鲁斯而流了多少血，而这一切都是因为他没能阻止布鲁斯，他意识到他犯了一个多么大的错误。

他闭上眼睛，举起一只拳头，感觉像是第无数次重重地砸在墙上。撞在墙上的声音和他发出的尖叫声一样。但是，这还不够。这还不够。他无法离开洞穴，他无法取消布鲁斯把他们全部关在蝙蝠洞里的权限，这甚至不允许他们进入庄园，确保他们没有人会干预布鲁斯的野蛮行为。

迪克感觉到他的眼睛刺痛，但他不想闭眼。如果他这样做了，他就知道他会看到场景或场景会再次在他脑海中浮现：布鲁斯踢杰森、头盔破碎了、拳打脚踢、布鲁斯抓住杰森的方式、布鲁斯拖着杰森的方式还有留下的血迹。

布鲁斯撕掉红头罩符号的方式。

他也可能将杰森的心脏撕裂，而迪克也是如此。

“该死的！”他尖叫道。杰森，布鲁斯怎么能这样对杰森呢？他们的杰森！他的杰森！事情并不完美，因为他们家里没有任何东西是完美的，但迪克认为他们都在进步。每当他和杰森再次去吃饭时，布鲁斯的脸上看起来不会像便秘，如果他看到他们牵着手，他看起来并不想把他们放在不同的房间里。他和杰森甚至会互相交谈，迪克发现他们吃汉堡，至少在洞里闲聊三次。迪克认为事情变得更好了。迪克看到杰森在庄园内更放松，当红罗宾或罗宾加入他们的巡逻队时，杰森实际上笑着。杰森曾和家人一起工作过。杰森一直在慢慢地回到他在家里的位置，一直在他身边，迪克想到的。

杰森的形象在他脑海中燃烧得很厉害，他发出一声尖叫，一个诅咒，他不确定它是什么。当布鲁斯撕掉这个符号时，已经有血了，想着它让迪克的胸部变得紧绷，让他在喉咙后面尝到了苦涩的味道。

泪水落得更快，他一直把拳头撞在石墙上，直到他听到骨头裂缝，但这还不够，因为他仍然被困在洞穴里。他不得不离开该死的洞穴。他不得不去见杰森。他需要见杰森。杰森需要医疗照顾，杰森需要在某个安全的地方，不会伤害他的人。

他尖叫起来，然后他觉得两只小手抓住了他的肩膀然后拉回来。

“格雷森，格雷森。格雷森！理查德，停下来，你不能那样在洞穴里挣扎的！“当然是达米安把他拉回来，试图阻止他，就像他本应该阻止布鲁斯一样，但达米安移动的方式有些奇怪。

他眨了眨眼，忍住眼泪，僵硬的、毫无表情的达米安走了过来。迪克又眨了眨眼，然后又板着脸。“我必须离开这里。”

“哈珀已经救了托德，我们都知道强行突破不能让我们离开这里。就在我们说话的时候，德雷克正在努力。不要再愚弄自己，浪费精力了。”

“´你不理解,达米安！”迪克并不在乎他听起来有多绝望。“我得出去。我必须尽快和杰森取得联系。他需要医生，他需要被带离这里越远越好，越快越好!”

“远离父亲?达米安打断道，声音很低。

一想到布鲁斯，他就勃然大怒，踢了他最接近的一件装备。金属弯曲了，迪克只是后悔没有把这个愚蠢的家伙劈成两半。

“是的，”过了一分钟他说，接着他就大叫起来。“是的，离布鲁斯越远越好!”

达米安盯着他看了很久，才咽了口水，点了点头。他转过身来，动作和以前一样僵硬，朝蒂姆坐在电脑前的地方走去，手指重重地按在键盘上。

“德雷克，带我们离开这里。我们必须去看看托德，”他说。

蒂姆没有回答。屏幕闪着红光，两个拳头砸开了其中一个控制器。“去你妈的,布鲁斯！”蒂姆尖叫着，同时发出一声足以回荡整个山洞的诅咒。他一动不动地站了几秒钟，气得浑身发抖，然后又开始尝试打开。

迪克站了起来。他看了看蒂姆，又看了看站在蒂姆旁边的达米安，后者看上去比以前更僵硬了。他环顾四周，试图找到阿尔弗雷德，但管家无处可寻。他开始朝电脑走去，这时屏幕上闪着绿色的光。

迪克的冷静下降了一半。

隧道深处传来一扇门打开的声音。

他的冷静化为乌有。

几秒钟后蝙蝠车滑进了视野。

他的控制力摇摇欲坠。

布鲁斯打开门，双脚着地。

迪克彻底失去了控制。

在他意识到自己在做什么之前，迪克已经穿过洞穴，拳头猛击布鲁斯。布鲁斯倒下了，迪克跟着他的动作，在他脸上又来了一拳时，尽力把他按住。

“你没有权利!””他尖叫。

迪克一开口，布鲁斯似乎就从最初的震惊中恢复过来，他动了动，紧张起来，准备以前所未有的速度把迪克甩掉。迪克的手穿过制服，就在蝙蝠标志所在的地方，但还没来得及像布鲁斯那样对杰森，布鲁斯就把他摔了下来，站了起来，一只手捂着鼻子。

“迪克……”

“你怎么可以这样呢?你怎么敢!他是你儿子,布鲁斯,我们其余的人一样。他也是家人！”他边喊边站起来，又朝布鲁斯走去。布鲁斯的脸什么表情都没有,但他进入一个防守的位置,准备后退。

迪克没有再打他。他径直走到他面前，再次用手指夹住蝙蝠标志，瞪着他。

“迪克……”布鲁斯又试了一次。

“这是你从他那里拿走的，布鲁斯。”我看见你了，我们都看见了!这是你从他手里拿走的!”

“他杀死了企鹅人。”

“就因为这个，你就把他打得屁滚尿流?因为他杀了一个恶棍?”

“杰森和我有一个……”

“胡说!”迪克开始发抖，克制住再次打布鲁斯的冲动。他走的更近,入侵了布鲁斯的个人空间,当布鲁斯转过脸的时候，他使劲地拽着蝙蝠标志，用力地摇着布鲁斯。“不,你不知道。你不要给我沉默。你怎么可以这样呢?你怎么敢那样碰他?他流血的时候你怎么敢拖他?你怎么敢这样扯开他的胸膛?”

布鲁斯迅速而用力地拍开他的手。他怒视着迪克，迪克想看的就是他那双眼睛里的愤怒。“他违反了规定，迪克。我们有一条规矩，他打破了。”

“就因为这个，你就得把他打得屁滚尿流?你自己的儿子?为什么凯特能得到通行证?你为什么不揍她一顿，好让她吸取教训?摄像机，就像你说的，这就是区别吗?所以，只要人们不知道这是与蝙蝠家族有关系的人，你就不会介意谋杀？是这样吗？”

“你知道那不是，你知道凯特没有得到通行证。你知道这与声誉无关。”

“那到底是怎么回事?你为什么这么做?为什么，该死的，为什么?！”

“我们说好了，迪克!他可以呆在哥谭如果他没有杀人,但他做了！我不允许哥谭有这样的存在！”

“如果是我干的呢?”接着是冷酷无情的插话。他们俩转过身来，发现达米安正朝他们走着，提姆紧跟在他身后，双手颤抖着，血从手指上滴落下来。

“什么?”布鲁斯问。

“如果是我干的呢，爸爸?””达米安重复。“如果是我在镜头前杀了企鹅人呢?”你会像对付托德那样对付我吗?”

这个问题似乎让布鲁斯措手不及，他皱起眉头，撅起嘴唇。“你不会这么做。”

“不,我会的。”

“不,你不会。”

达米安的反应好像被打了一巴掌。他的脸扭曲成愤怒、生气的样子，当他再次说话时，声音大了许多。“是的，父亲，是的，我会那样做，甚至更糟，因为我内心深处仍然相信，有时死亡是唯一的解决办法。托德和我从来没有看法一致,我们之间的差异太大时的技巧和视角,但在一件事上我同意他的观点,不管我花多少时间与你同在,与格雷森或德雷克,这一点不会改变,因为它是我的一部分,我的训练。托德违反了你最宝贵的规则，我理解，但你所做的是不公平的，不值得的，最重要的是，太残忍了，爸爸。”

“更不用提你的虚伪了，”提姆插嘴说。他走到达米安身边，双臂交叉。他看上去很平静，但显然不是。他在发抖，这不是由于害怕。

布鲁斯转向蒂姆，带着一种近乎恼怒的表情。“你也是吗?”他痛苦地问道。

“我也是，”蒂姆回答说。“你知道为什么吗?因为你不理解，布鲁斯,你从未理解杰森,你也没试过。你对他所做的，就像达米安说的，很残忍。你对一个曾经是你的罗宾的人很残忍，对一个我们认为是兄弟的人很残忍，对一个我们认为是家人的人很残忍。你对你大儿子深爱的人很残忍，而我们其他人，甚至是达米安，在某种程度上都相信这一点。你对待他比你对待任何一个坏人，甚至小丑都要恶劣。这说明了什么，布鲁斯?”

布鲁斯没有回答，蒂姆继续说下去。“最糟糕的是，你这么做是因为杰森。如果是我，达米安，或者迪克或者卡斯(Cass)，你就会看向别处，就像你对待凯特那样。为什么?´我不知道,我也不在乎。我不想听你的废话,布鲁斯。我希望你的鼻子断了，因为这至少是你应得的。”

布鲁斯张开嘴，向前迈了一步，但迪克拦住了他，把那只手再次按在蝙蝠的标志上。“不,你不知道。你今晚什么都不能做,布鲁斯。你已经搞得够糟了，我想你还不明白。我不认为你意识到你做了什么，那对我们这个家庭意味着什么，对杰森，对我意味着什么。你知道吗，我现在大多数晚上都和那个男人睡在一起。我和那个人分享我的生活，那个不到一小时前被你打得粉身碎骨的人。你知道那有多糟糕吗?没有?那么让我换一种说法。如果我那样对赛琳娜，你会怎么想?你会怎么做，你会怎么想?”说到这里，迪克停了下来，眯起眼睛，然后发出了最苦涩的笑声。

“不过我想起来了……”迪克笑了，虽然这更像是露出了牙齿。“如果你这样做是因为你的压抑的感觉,如果你对杰森出于同样的原因,你把冻结先生打到半死…如果你因为瑟琳娜，把你的愤怒和痛苦发泄在杰森身上……”迪克把他的手指扎进布力，丝毫不在意手上的刺痛。

“去他妈的蝙蝠侠，但最重要的是，去他妈的你，布鲁斯。”当他把手拉回来时,有一个大洞在布鲁斯的制服上,蝙蝠象征软绵绵地挂在迪克的手上。

迪克移动的时候，达米安和蒂姆也跟着移动，他们三人几乎是同步朝洞穴里的其他车辆移动。

“迪克的手受伤了。达米安,你不能开车。我会让罗伊把位置发送给我们,”蒂姆宣布。

迪克和达米安都没有反对。然而，还没等他们选好要带什么车，阿尔弗雷德就出现了。他带着两套医疗箱，一套可以夹在腋下，另一套则拖着把手和车轮跟在后面。

“主人们，没必要把车开进洞里。一辆民用汽车在外面。蒂莫西少爷，钥匙在我前面的口袋里。我们可以走了吗?考虑到杰森的伤势，我很担心他已经多久没有接受医疗照顾了。你的手也必须检查一下，迪克少爷。请让我们尽快离开吧。”

跟着震耳欲聋的沉默,然后蒂姆站在阿尔弗雷德的旁边，手里拿着钥匙和箱子。达米安跟在后面，拿起装有轮子的工具箱。他们三个人出了洞，然后迪克在寂静中大笑起来。

“如果这还不能让你意识到你把事情搞得有多糟，主啊，救救我们吧，那个一定不会再出现的人不是杰森，布鲁斯，而是你，”迪克说着，在离开那个地方之前，他把蝙蝠的标志也扔了下去。

——————

当他们到达高谭市另一边那个废弃的仓库时，杰森已经醒了，正在讲笑话，取笑罗伊。他躺在一个床垫上,裹着绷带,让迪克感到痛苦,只能尽他所能去微笑。

“嘿，黄金小子，真高兴你终于来了。”杰森一看到迪克，就咕哝着说。“我还以为你来之前我会晕过去呢。”

迪克的眼睛刺痛,喉咙紧闭,他走到床边,还没等其他人走进来，就把杰森紧紧地抱在怀里，迪克花了一段时间才意识到有人在咕哝“对不起，对不起杰森，我又一次辜负了你。”而那个人就是他。

杰森把头靠在杰森胸前，笑得很虚弱，声音沙哑：“好了，迪克，这不是你的错，罗伊说，是你打的电话。”

罗伊来到坐在床的另一边,把手放在杰森的胳膊上。“幸好我今晚离高谭市很近。谢谢你打电话给我,迪克…很高兴我能帮忙。”

“谢谢你，罗伊，你救了他。”迪克用几乎听不见的声音说，然后看向杰森，“我很抱歉，关于你的基地，关于比扎罗，关于阿尔忒弥斯，还有布鲁斯所做的。”

杰森做了个鬼脸。“别这样，迪克，你的拥抱很棒，但止痛药也不错。”

“我抓住你了，杰森。我们带来了吗啡。”提姆说着，走到他的视野里，向他点了点头，露出最温柔的、令人安心的微笑。

当达米安出现在结束语眼前，他的一根眉毛狠狠地挑起来。

“大伙儿都在这?”他问道。

“我们不会丢下你不管的，”提姆说，达米安耸了耸肩。“格雷森太关心你了，我现在不想和父亲单独在一起。”

“我们都不想在这个时候靠近他。”阿尔弗雷德的声音打断他们,他挥手让年轻人走开。杰森看到老人时显得很惊讶，然后松了一口气，然后笑了。

“嘿,老伙计。很高兴见到你来这儿。”他说。

阿尔弗雷德把东西放在地板上，开始取出他需要的东西。“我真希望我们能在我们常去的茶馆见面，而不是在这个地方，杰森少爷。迪克少爷，请你让开好吗?”

“不，”杰森很快地说。“迪克比枕头更舒适,我想躺平在床垫上听起来不错。别动,迪克。”

迪克瞥了阿尔弗雷德一眼，阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，然后点点头。“好吧，让我们给你上药，杰森少爷。”

杰森闭上眼睛，对着迪克放松了一点。

“你为了我打他?””他问道。

迪克他的手穿过杰森的头发,然后滑下他的脸,徘徊在胸前的伤口。

“当然是我干的，我们都这么做了。”他看着蒂姆和达米安点了点头，他们也点了点头。


End file.
